Erk and Cecelia
by Onionbreath002
Summary: It's a little song ficcy thingy based on the song Cecelia. Don't ask me why I'm writing it, I have no clue. I scare myself sometimes. Guess who "Cecelia" is. (It's a character) And to clear any misconceptions, it's not "Cecelia" from FE 6.


Charlie: ...I have no idea why I'm writing this...or why I'm even submitting to again

Erk: Because you're stupid.

Charlie: Shut up, I'm having one of my weird moods right now.

Erk: Right...and what's this fic about?  
  
Charlie: ...umm -goes up to Erk and whispers-  
  
Erk: HOLY... -dies-

Charlie: Umm, yeah, anyways, I have no idea why I'm writing this, but yeah, enjoy. It's a song fic, not that I know how to write one anyways.

* * *

_Cecelia... _

_Oh Cecelia, you're breaking my heart, you're shaking my confidence daily...  
Oh Cecelia, I'm down on my knees, I'm begging you please to come home..._

I don't know why I'm sad...or why I even care. I hate that devil, yet...why do I feel this way?

---

Erk watched as Serra and Matthew embraced and his mouth fell open. He had been on night watch, when he saw the pair walk off into the woods. Curiosity got the best of him as he shadowed the two into a clearing. There he saw Matthew fall into Serra's arms. Erk's eyes opened wide, and he tore through the forest, back to camp, hoping that no one heard him in his rushed flight.

_Oh Cecelia, you're breaking my heart, you're shaking my confidence daily..._

_Oh Cecelia, I'm down on my knees, I'm begging you please to come home... Come on home... _

As Erk returned to camp, he had no idea why the hell he was acting so strange, or why he felt so miserable. All he knew was that by the time he choked into camp, tears were rolling down his cheeks, and he was sobbing silently.

Erk walked over to his tent and changed out of his robe that he so elegantly ripped during his plight from the clearing. After changing, Erk walked back to his post and sat there, silently sobbing. Images of Serra filled his mind as he wallowed in his sorrow.

_Making love in the afternoon with Cecelia...up in my bedroom..._

Erk has always took Serra for granted. She was always there, whether annoying the hell out of him, or stealing his gold to buy useless junk that she never needed or used. Erk thought he hated her...Erk thought that if she disappeared from his life he would be euphoric. He ignored her, hoping that she would go away.

_I got up to wash my face... When I got back to bed someone's taking my place_

As Erk watched the couple walk from the woods hand in hand, he realized how wrong he was. Despite her annoying personality, her endless sugar-highs and her habit of talking too much, Serra had a charm about her, a spark. As the pair greeted Erk and walked into camp, Erk couldn't help but cry again. Over the course of their journey, Serra has become a part of Erk, and now that she's with someone else, Erk no longer feels complete.

_Oh Cecelia...You're breaking my heart, you're shaking my confidence daily..._

Days past, and Erk's gloom deepened by the minute. Unfortunately for him, everytime he gathered the courage to talk to Serra, Matthew seemed to be next to her. Erk eventually fell into a deep depression and inevitably, the entire army noticed the cloud of gloom raging over his head, including Serra.

One day, Serra finally decided to talk to Erk. She felt guilty, because she has been ignoring him for a while now, but she never expected what happened next.

_Oh Cecelia..._

"Erk? What's wrong?" Serra asked after entering his tent to find him sulking.

"Nothing...go away." Erk mumbled back.

"It's not nothing. You don't usually sulk this much...no normal human being sulk this much. I mean you managed to sulk in battle when twn wyervn riders surrounded you and threatened to shiskabob you!" Serra yelled back.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Erk raged. He did not want to see Serra anymore.

Serra glared into Erk's eyes, but instead of seeing anger like she expected, she saw tears, and pain.

_...I'm down on my knees...I'm begging you please to come home..._

"...just go away..." Erk sobbed, finally unable to hide his pain. He curled up in his corner and sobbed into his knees.

"...Erk..." Serra whispered.

Serra knew that she was spending less time with Erk, but she didn't understand why he would be so mad. He never liked her anyways...or so he said. She quietly made her way across Erk's tent and knelt down next to Erk and asked the obvious question.

"Why...are you crying?"

"..." Erk looked at Serra. She somehow looked different now, like an angel...her namesake. But he kept silent, he was too proud to admit that he realized belatedly that he fell for her.

Serra decided that since Erk wasn't talking, she was.

"Erk...I'm sorry..."

Erk looked up. "For what?"

"...for ignoring you lately. I've always liked you, but since you hated me, I felt sad and lonely. Then...one night Matthew came to me. He was in tears over Leila...I just couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. So I decided to keep him company. I thought...that it would make you happier, not seeing me annoy you over and over."

Erk was in shock. "...Serra, I..."

_Jub-_

Serra put her fingers to his lips. "Shh...let me finish. But, even as the days passed, I never got over you. I always wanted to be with you...Erk... I love you, and nothing will change that..."

_-ilation...she loves me again, I fall on the floor and I laughing._

"Wha?!" Erk's eyes shot open. 'She...she loves me?'

Serra was now the one in tears. "I know you could never love someone as annoying as me. I'm sorry..." Serra wiped a tear away. "But I love you...and I will always love you...until the my last dying breath." Tears now flowed freely from Serra's eyes.

_Jubilation! She loves me again, I fall on the floor and I laughing!_

"Serra... I-"

Erk was once again silenced by Serra. "I'm sorry..." Serra mumbled before turning to leave.

Erk quickly grabbed Serra by the arm. She turned around, expecting him to yell at her. But instead, he brought her chin down and kissed her fully on the lips. Serra gasped in surprised, but as she felt the warmth of Erk's touch, she relaxed, and melted into the kiss, circling her arms around his neck.

_Jubilation, she loves me again, I fall on the floor and I laughing... _

_Jubilation, she loves me again, I fall on the floor and I laughing!_

Erk didn't know how long the kiss lasted, only that when they broke it, he was out of breath. He looked up at Serra and smiled.

"I love you too Serra..." He whispered.

Tears once again flowed from Serra's eyes, only this time, they were tears of joy. She snuggled into his arm and kissed him again.

Outside their tent, Matthew and Charlie looked through two conviently placed holes. They smiled at the couple inside.

"I'd say there's one less crisis around here now, wouldn't you?" Matthew asked the tactician.

"Yes..." Charlie replied, and the two men walked silently away from the tent, careful not to disturb the loving couple inside.

* * *

Charlie: ...I scare myself sometimes.

Erk: ...you scare me sometimes.

Charlie: Shut up lover boy and go kiss your girlfriend.

Erk: -Goes into a tent, and kissy noises emit-

Charlie: EWW!! I didn't mean it! HEY STOP IT! HAVE SOME DECENCY GUYS!

-kissy noises get louder-

Charlie: ...sick... Umm anyways, yeah, I'm in some weird mood right now, so yeah. I'd appreciate a review, but please, if you want to flame me, at least give me ways I can improve, pointless flames waste both my time, your time and storage space in my e-mail account.


End file.
